Videos cameras can be assembled in numerous directions with multiple angles and viewpoints so as to simultaneously film a particular environment. When assembling the various complementary films, the assembly may results in a wide field video stream with a field of view exceeding the normal human eye.
While the wide field video stream provides the advantage of streaming or creating a video of a particular environment with a 180-degree to 360-degree viewpoint, a portion of the wide field video stream may be selected for viewing or editing purposes. However, extracting and displaying a portion of the wide field video stream onto a display screen may result in lag time and significantly lower video stream pixel resolution resulting in poor visual display.